All I want for Christmas is You
by KissOnMe
Summary: ..I mean what’s with the sudden flirting? Terrible flirting at that.He laughs again and than winks at me. Whoosh…somebody save me! I think I just died a little and was flown to the hottiefilled heaven, baby! Actually on second thought, I so don’t want to.
1. Clueless Boy

All I want for Christmas is You

**Hola peoples ::waves::**

**Okay well, uhhhh what can I say? Hmm…**

**Okie me got it:::**

**This is a Naley, duh me. It's going to be a short 4 parter, uhm maybe 5.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me some words :**

**Oh, and enjoy heh.**

Tata… 

**1.**

**Clueless Boy**

"Dang it, Tutor Girl!" Brooke yells, as she pushes her hair out of her eyes, obviously frustrated.

I look up at her and glare slightly, "What now?" I sigh.

"That is not helping!" She screeches, pointing one of her perfectly, manicured fingernails at me. "You're not helping! Help Haley! Help!" She screams at me, her head bobbing up and down, up and down…whoa got me feeling dizzy.

I groan as I stand up and stomp over to her. "Remind me again, why I'm friends with you." I mumble under my breath, hoping she won't hear. Now it's my turn to say dang it, ready for it…? _Ready_? Uhm…Dang it!

"Oh, you know why. It's 'cause I love you Haley. I love you, I do…you're my bestest friend ever, duh…along with Goldilocks of course." Brooke smiles at me sweetly. Ah, dang it! She's such a sweet talker, the little manipulating thing. "Oh my god, where is P.Sawyer anyway?"

I was about to return her smile but she's scared me again! "Um, she's not on the committee, remember." I remind her, with a little regretful smile.

Brooke nods, and chews her lip thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. I remember." She says, as she continues to nod her head. "She's a silly girl." She laughs merrily and than drags me over to the other side of the auditorium. "Anyway Haley James, I need you to help that freakishly, weird-y boy…you know the one – always staring at you and is always touching himself when he thinks no one is looking…" Brooke pauses and makes a disgusted face. "He's so, just oh wow I've noticed that he does it like every time after he looks at you, sometimes…" All of a sudden she goes quiet. I told you she was weird, and if I didn't…well I meant to. "…even when he's looking at you. Oh my god, eww…he is sooo…"

I quickly wave my arms infront of her face. "O-kay." I say slowly, making sure to pronounce every single little word, you know stretch out every syllable. I feel kind of weird now too, I never noticed him staring at me and um touching himself. But that's probably because he doesn't do that, as much as I admire her, I do have to admit that she has a tendency of uh making stuff up. "Ron, you mean?" I ask her.

"Oh, so that's his name? Huh?" Brooke raises her eyebrows and than suddenly darts her head to one side and peers at him closely. "Yeah, uh he's not cute." She notes.

"Uh-huh, yeah um what do I need to do?" I ask her, distractedly.

"Go show him the difference between an Oak Tree and a Christmas tree." She tells me, quite fast.

I simply nod and start off, towards Ron. Okay wow, how rude of me, I never even mentioned what the heck we're doing here. Okay, well…you see…

It all started three weeks ago…Brooke is our class president, so she's in charge of most of these types of events. Our school is holding our annual Christmas time event. And before you ask, no. It is not some lame-ass, preschool type of nativity thing. Puhh-lease. Every year, we as the students hold some type of charity kind of thing. Last year – fashion show, year before – uhhh a concert with, The Rollies…uhm, what you've never heard of them? Hmm… apparently they're some wannabe Rolling Stones kind of band. I wouldn't know, year before last I could get away with not attending these stupid events, since I wasn't forced onto the committee since Brooke was not the president of it. But anyway yes, the fabulous 'Rollies' were a total sell-out! No kidding…well, actually I am kidding. I'm just trying out the whole sarcasm thing, is it working for me? Yeah, I thought not. Anyway, that's the story, basically.

"Hey Ron." I greet the infamous Ron with a bright smile.

He stares at me for a split second; okay make that about twenty split seconds. "H-h-h-hi, Hale…" Before he can say the 'y' from my name, he sounds like he's choking or something. Oh my god, wow. What is wrong with him?

"Are you okay?" I ask, a little bit concerned.

"Yeah, fine man…it's all cool…just chillin', ya know how it is…" He leans on the cardboard cut-out of a Christmas tree, that's next to him. Okay, is that what guys think is "cool"? Because dude, if they do, well just…okay wow.

I can't help but laugh inwardly at the poor little thing. "Anyway…What up homey?" I ask, imitating him and I burst out laughing at the same time. Then about a second later I feel like a mega bitch. _Noooo_, please, God! I'm not usually a meanie, forgive me!

He stares at me and than blushes a little. Oh, how adorable and than…slip…crash…bang… "I'm okay! Really!"

Oh, god. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I ask, as I offer him my hand to take. He's about to grab hold of it when Brooke suddenly comes running.

"Haley! No!" She screams and pulls my hand away. "You don't want to do that." She whispers in my ear. "Josh, sweetie will you help poor Ron up." She asks, the dumb but sweetly gullible Josh.

"Yeah, sure Brooke." His voice booms. Josh offers a hand and sure enough Ron is up again. Well more like, flying up with the force of Josh's pull.

"What the heck, Brooke?" I snap, mildly pissed that she just did that.

"What? You don't believe me? Okay look…" She orders as she turns me around to face Ron, with my shoulders.

I gasp as I lift a hand to cover my mouth, in disgust. "Wow, so I guess he was than." I remark. Ron has his left hand on his uh, crotch area.

Brooke nods knowingly. "Told ya!" She smiles, obviously satisfied that she was right. "Now get back to work…chop chop!" She shrieks.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute her, with a giggle but than quickly scurry away when she glares at me. She is really scary okay.

I shiver as I pull my jacket tighter against me. Bloody hell, is it cold. It's like a freaking freezer out here. I'm pretty sure this is how cold the inside of a freezer would be anyway, I've not had the chance to explore the adventure of one yet though, ha-ha I crack myself up. By the way, did I just say 'bloody'? Ooh, how British of me. So yes, it's December in Tree Hill, North Carolina and I am walking the streets in this ridiculously cold weather, no car, no boyfriend who has a car. Yeah, I really need to get myself one of those…the boyfriend and the car too, maybe. This is the coldest we've apparently had since 1965, according to the weather channel, anyway. I feel as though my nose is about to fall off, I'm serious…it feels like ice. Oh my god, wait…I can't move it! I start to twitch my nose, left, right, up, down…nothing! Nada! What's happened to my little nose!?

"What are you doing?" An amused voice behind me asks. At least it sounds like; it's coming from behind me.

I spin round, and I'm met with a God. No seriously, a God, I'm not messing around. Everything about him is God-like, his amazing body, his sculpted features, his adorable personality, his amazing body…ooh just so taut and…wait, I think I mentioned that one already.

"Nothing." I protest, suddenly getting all defensive.

He nods, with an all too familiar grin. "Uh-huh, yeah okay Hales."

I laugh slightly, relaxing a little. "My nose just feels a little um icy." I explain.

He laughs then, an incredibly sexy sound, just all deep and cute at the same time. Rawr! "Well, it still looks cute as always." He tells me, as he reaches out a hand and a second later, bam! His rough but at the same time smooth, index fingers pad is grazing the tip of my nose.

I laugh nervously, feeling the noise die out in my throat. Okay, so no other guy has had this affect on me, _ever_. It's got to be love. I sigh inwardly, oh my god…it is love! As soon as he touched my nose, it felt all soft and um un-icy again! I told you it was love!

"What are you doing out here in the cold, anyway?" He asks, sounding so concerned. I want to cry right now, no wait better yet I want my digital camera. I want to frame this moment and then send a picture to everyone I know, including the milk-man I've never even uttered a word too. I want to put it on my computer desktop, I want to…oh wow, I sound like a stalker now.

"Going home." I look at him, with a confused look on my face.

He nods. "Yes, I figured." He says with that beautiful laugh again. This moment is one I will never forget, it's one that will be embedded in my memory for years and years to come. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. My cars just down the road." He offers.

"Thank you Nathan." I reply, with a smile of my own.

"No problem." He laughs a little, obviously thinking I'm acting a little idiotic. "Hales, its nothing to be thankful for. You're one of my best friends." He shakes his head, playfully.

I nod than, and try to swallow the lump in my throat. Ugh, stupid lump. Nathan grabs hold of one of my mitten covered hands and pulls me closer to him, as we start to walk towards his car.

And suddenly, my spunky and happy mood has vanished. All I want to do is crawl into my bed, shut the lights off and listen to depressing music. All because of a few sweet words my best guy friend just said to me. Words that most friends would be, delighted to hear. The words that can break anybodies heart. 'You're my best friend' and that's all I am to Nathan Scott. The guy I've fallen for over the years, he has no idea that my heart is aching for him.

I snuggle closer into his chest and inhale his familiar musky Nathan smell deeply, as his arm closes tighter around my waist. I know that I'm in love with him; I'm just the only one who knows I'm in love with him. That's what truly sucks.

41


	2. Teaching you a thing or two

**::giggles happily:: You guys, you're too much ::blush::**

**Oh okay, who am I kidding I lurve reviews…so send em my way teehee.**

**Okay, well here is the next chapter :**

**I am so glad people actually like it haha…thanks again.**

**Meloveyoualllongtime**

**2.**

**Teaching you a thing or two**

I never would have thought that I of all people would need help in anything, okay so I have thought that…I just don't like to admit it. And right now that was where I was heading – in the direction of the place known as 'help' Hmm…that sounds a little strange, oh well.

For the whole of last term, I've been failing P.E, seriously failing. I can't even run for five minutes without panting like a dog and I am so not familiar with those balls. Ha-ha, okay that came out very wrong. Basically, I Haley James am a very un-healthy person, I think I'm going to go running from now on. Maybe it'll help, but I won't go in the morning, 'cause I am a total grouch then. Hey, a girl needs her sleep…a girl needs her um thirteen hours of sleep! Well, since I am a retard in P.E, who better to ask than my one true love also known as Nathan Scott the most athletic boy known to me. Yeah, that same one true love who is content and happy with his life…absolutely clueless to what I'm feeling. Eh it's my own fault, really.

Nathan Scott. What can I say about him apart from the obvious of course – that he is the sweetest guy to ever walk the planet well, to me at least, that he is absolutely gorgeous…that he sees me as nothing more, nothing less than a friend. He is just so amazing and considerate. He's the type of guy that will open doors for you, he never takes his anger out on me, he's always there for me when ever I need him, including when I'm PMS-ing and throwing uh heavy objects around, he's the one who always asks what's on my mind…I'm never the one that starts that off. Not to mention when he smiles at me, ahhh…it just makes me melt. And when he touches me, and of course they're the most innocent of touches, just a simple graze can make me feel all woozy and like I'm about to fall down. I am cheesy, I know. Then there are his eyes, almost ocean-coloured, ones that I could stare into for days…obviously he'd be freaked out then, so y'know haven't tried that yet.

I quickly skip up to Nathan's door step and than wait…and wait…wait…until the door opens a little.

Being my nosy self, I look into the house, "Hi." I venture.

"Hales." Nathan's voice sounds from somewhere in the house.

The door opens wider and I step in. "Hey." I smile at him.

"Did you come walking?" He asks, sternly. Both hands on his hips.

I roll my eyes, "I'm sorry mom, but yes I did. But I won't get a cold because look!..." I point to myself. "I wore a coat, and a scarf, and gloves and a cute little beanie." I whisper, nodding as though I'm being completely serious.

Nathan laughs and shakes his head. "That's my girl." He winks at me and I feel myself blush profusely. Oh god, please. Please don't be red, please don't be red…please don't let me look red! "Haley, are you okay?" Dammit!

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." I respond as fast as I can, hoping he won't question me. But then he is Nathan Scott. And he just called me 'his girl'. A_wwww_, he is incredible.

"You just look a little flushed." He states, looking at me strangely.

"Oh, I do? Hmm well it is really cold out, must be the cold." I laugh, very awkwardly and weirdly. What is with my awkward laugh? It sounds ridiculous, I mean shouldn't people be able to laugh awkwardly without sounding stupid? Seriously, dude.

He just nods at me. "Well, that brings me to question number two; what are you doing here, at uh…" He pauses and glances at his watch. "One-thirty on a Sunday? Must be a miracle, because the Haley James I know is way lazier than that." He remarks with a grin.

I glare at him but can't help but laugh. "You're hilarious Scott."

"I know." He quips. "…But seriously, what's up?"

I look at him closely. God, he is so cute. And…uhm anyway… "Well, I kind of need to borrow you and your basketball."

He gazes at me questioningly. Oh my God! Even his 'questioning' look is adorably sexy!

I shuffle my feet and start to play with my fingers. Until I hear him cough. "Okay, fine." I lift my hands in defeat and he smirks. "I'm failing P.E." I mumble to myself.

Oh, I know he wants to laugh right now. I can just hear it in the tone of his voice. "What?" He asks, sounding too amused for Haley James liking.

I look up and narrow my eyes at him, not playfully this time, let me tell you. Ooh he is so smug! But still freakin' hot, even as smug-boy. "I am failing P.E, okay. Happy?" I ask. "I'm failing! I, Haley Elizabeth Tutor Girl Lovejoy-James am failing!" I whine, loudly. Oh God, I think I'm going to cry.

Nathan studies my face closely and raises an eyebrow at the same time. "I never knew your name was that long. Why didn't I know?" He remarks, sounds more like a rhetorical question.

I sniff, "I'm _failing!" _I wail and hang my head as though I'm sooo ashamed.

I know what he's thinking; he's probably thinking 'crazy girl, it's only P.E'. "Come ere'." He says to me, as he brings both his hands out and pulls me into his chest. Seriously, does he not know the affect he's having on me? Does he not know that I just want to kiss him right now? Because man, do I want to. "Hales, I can help you but c'mon, it's not that crucial." He says with a chuckle.

I just nod at his words. Hmm…I wonder what he's saying. He just smells so good; I'm too busy smelling him.

"…And, I mean you are a really fast learner. You're the smartest person I know…You can do anything…" He continues while I continue to ignore him.

"Mmm-Hmm." I mumble into his chest. He smells better than ice-cream and trust me, ice-cream is my favourite smell ever. He smells like Hmm…what is that smell? Strawberry? Nope. Cookie dough? Nope. Lemon? Nope. Oh my god, it's that simple but gorgeous vanilla. He smells like vanilla, I sigh. "You smell like vanilla." I talk into his chest.

"What?" He asks, bringing my head up to face him.

Oh crap. "What?" I repeat.

"Did you just say something about me smelling like…_vanilla?"_ He asks, as he strokes the top of my head.

"What!?" I howl with laughter. Let's just hope it doesn't sound too fake. "I move my face away from his torso. "I didn't say that." I shake my head as if to say 'silly boy' and I hit him across the arm playfully.

He glances at me, expectantly. Well I guess, he is expecting an answer.

"I said…" Hmm what could I have said? Damn it. Me and my big fat mouth. "I said…"

"You said?"

"…I uh, I want ice-cream. Yep that's what I said!" I nod, sounding a bit excited. Wow, I am obvious. "Vanilla." I nod again. "Do you have any vanilla ice-cream, 'cause I'm totally up for some." I tell him. Woohoo, way to go me. That was quite smooth, wasn't it?

He stares at me for like half a minute. Okay, come on…not that I don't love him looking at me, it's just kind of making me all antsy. Wow, I never noticed what a weird word that is.

"Uh, yeah. We've got some. Now that you mentioned it, I feel like having some too, even though its way too cold for it, crazy girl." He responds with a laugh.

"But your crazy girl, right?" I smirk at him, flirtatiously. I did not just say that, did I? God, kill me now. I truly am crazy. I mean what's with the sudden flirting??? Terrible flirting at that.

He laughs again and than winks at me. Whoosh…somebody save me! I think I just died a little and was flown to the hottie-filled heaven, baby! Actually on second though, I so don't want to be saved. "_Only_ mine." Whoa, dude. He sounds kind of flirty too, but than I am a very delusional person.

"Ha-ha!" I laugh loudly and fake-ly, now that we're on that topic. My laughter dies down soon enough. "Uhm, yeah." I cough and smack myself. Mentally of course, I mean come on…if he thinks I'm acting crazy now, imagine what he'd think if I actually started to hit myself in front of him? Yeah, I'm so not going there.

He grins at me slightly. I have absolutely no idea why. "Well, lets have some ice-cream than." He says as he leads me to the kitchen. "…And after that, I can school you." He smirks at me.

I simply smile and follow him into the kitchen. Dang. Am I an idiot, or what? Okay, on second though, there's absolutely no need to answer that.

"So…" Nathan starts as he passes me the ugly, orange ball in his hands. Of course I don't catch it, though. Nathan chuckles throatily as he leans down and retrieves it. Hubba, hubba! You should see the buns on this boy. "Okay." He points a finger at me. "We're going to need to work on the basics, too, I guess." He says, a slow and easy grin forming on his face.

"Ha-ha." I stick my tongue out at him.

Nathan comes closer towards me. "Haley James." He shakes his head at me playfully, with that makes-you-go-weak-at-the-knees grin still on his face. Have I mentioned that I love him? Because I do. "Okay, come here." He instructs and I start to walk towards him. "Before we do anything else…I just want you to try and get this ball through that hoop." He points towards the basketball hoop.

N_oooo_, I hate sports. Seriously, why the heck did they even invent P.E??? It's absolutely ridiculous; it definitely does not help anyone in the future. I mean, if they're supposedly _sooo_ concerned about health, why don't they do freaking P.E? I swear, I hate my gym teacher. She has something against me, the evil cow. Grrr, I'm gonna have to learn voodoo and than it'll be easy. I can just go poof! Ha! You're voodoo, baby! Oooh, that's a good idea, I knew I was genius.

"Ready?" His voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Uh, yes. Give me the ball!" I shout, enthusiastically. Hmm…if only I was really this enthusiastic about P.E.

Nathan laughs again. Ahhh, how good it feels to know I'm making him laugh. "O-kay." He hands me the ball and I snatch it out of his hands, trying to seem as eager as possible.

I step forward and suddenly from nowhere, Nathan grabs hold of my waist and spins me around. Oh my God, oh my God. I think I'm hyperventilating. AGHHH! I can't breathe, I can't breathe!

"Wrong way." He breathes into my ear, turning me around to face the hoop.

"Oh, right." I smile sheepishly, trying to get over the affect he just laid upon me, he's breaking my fragile heart! Uhm, okay maybe not but well…he is kind of, I'm so sad. "Oops?" I offer, Nathan simply shakes his head and directs me to the hoop.

I twist my fingers around it, and grip onto it, as if holding on for dear life. Oh miraculous orange ball of wonder, let me make this shot. I am silly. I lift my arms and fling the ball forward.

Commentator please. '…And it's going…its going. Haley James, ladies and gentleman. The soon to be Haley Scott, well once she stops acting like some sissy boy…' Wait, wait, wait, hold it crazy man – I am a girl so technically I can't act like a sissy. Carry on. '…whoa…is it going to make it? Is it!? She shoots…' I bite my lip in anticipation. '…she scores! Oops wait, I mean she doesn't score because she's a failure, oh yeah, she's one hell of a failure.' "I'm a failure!" I scream, as I spin around and bury my face in my hands.

"Haley." Nathan scolds. Gee, mom.

I look up to the sky, "Why God, why!?" I shout again. Yeah uh get real James; someone's really going to answer you. I think I've just watched too many ridiculously corny movies, it's like I'll yell to the sky and suddenly it'll crack open and someone will appear with like a spear kinda thing – 'Hmm…you're terrible at sports Hales, old friend. There's nothing even I can do about that, Oh well'. See, even if there was a higher power, he'd say that. My bottom lip trembles and I feel a tear run down my cheek. Dude, am I having a melancholy day, or what?

"Hales." Nathan says again, as he steps towards me. "Here." He hands me a tissue. It's like it just appeared out of thin air, wow that is another reason I love him; he comes so prepared. I blow my nose into it, noisily. Eww, was that just snot, I saw? Bleargh, yuck. I hope he doesn't notice it. "You worry too much." He chuckles lightly, as he wipes away my tears with his thumb.

"Thank you." I mumble with a pout and Nathan smiles at me.

"Smile…" He says to me.

"Nathan,_ nooo_." I whine.

"Haley no. I want to see a smile. Smile!" He practically orders. Cool it brother, if I don't want to smile, I won't smile. I'm stubborn like that. He places both of his hands on either of my cheeks and I so want to break into a goofy grin. But I refuse, until he starts to push my cheeks upwards.

I finally give in. "Okay, okay! I smile." I nod as a grin breaks through.

Nathan laughs as he pulls me in for a hug. He kisses the top of my head "I love you Hales." And my breath catches in my throat…

I stay quiet for a while, the butterflies filling my stomach but also a feeling of contentment fills me, as Nathan strokes my hair, just feeling at peace. "I love you too." I whisper after a while and I feel another salty tear run down my nose and drop into my mouth.

For your ordinary pair of best friends, this would be just a really sweet and nice moment. But for us…or should I say me…it's heart wrenching, and not in the sweet way, more like in the heart shattering way. Uh-huh, as a typical, simple-minded male would say; whipped. I, Haley James am truly whipped.


	3. Baby, it's You

**3. Baby, it's you**

Shopping sucks, I swear. Okay, well actually I do enjoy it but it's not a good thing when it's on a Sale day with Brooke Davis herself.

I sigh; bored as I run my fingers through a rack of lingerie. What the heck am I doing in here, anyway? I mean, it's not like I need it.

"Why are we here again?" I moan, with a pout.

Peyton looks towards me and shrugs, while Brooke…well she's obviously got something to say, like always.

"Honey, I told you I'm finding a Christmas present for Luke." She winks at me, suggestively.

Peyton groans. "Oh, God. Please B.Davis, there's no need." She laughs.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Just because you're not getting any." She says to Peyton with a cheeky grin.

Peyton frowns. "Yeah, well…" She pauses and Brooke raises an expectant eyebrow at her. "I am!" She insists, loudly.

Brooke laughs and turns her gaze back to me. "Haley, look at this." She interrupts my thoughts, as she holds up a lilac, silky bra. She's like throwing the thing in my face, God. Is she trying to bra me to death, or what?

I stare at her for a while. "Hmm…why exactly am I looking at it?"

"Buy it!" She practically demands, shoving it into my hands.

Okay, what is wrong with her? "Uh, why?" I ask.

Brooke sighs, "Um, because it'll totally look hot on you, and besides you do not need a man to wear sexy lingerie. Not that I think this is sexy, but you know…got to start to off with something simple." She winks at me and laughs.

The sound of Peyton's laughter soon follows and I glare at them. I swear they're so, evil.

"Maybe I don't want to buy it." I smile fakely.

"Buy it now!" Brooke shouts at me, looking ready to drag me to the checkout.

"Uh let me think, NO!" Why should I buy it? If she's so in love with it, why doesn't she buy it? I don't want the damn bra, already…some people. Pffft.

I look towards Peyton and see she's howling with laughter, in a corner, obviously enjoying the entertainment. So unfair, Brooke always leaves her alone and picks on me. No fair. Why? Why…why…!??

"Haley…" Okay, here we go…the ritual lecture. Seriously, she's like my dad or something, except I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be forcing me to buy a dumb bra. Ha-ha, uhhhh yeah, he wouldn't. That's kinda creepy, actually more than kinda. "Why not?" She asks forcefully, both hands on her hips.

I blow away the annoying hair strand that's in the way of my eyes and answer. "Because…I do not want it." I say slowly and clearly.

"Fine then." She huffs as she throws it back where it was, and walks towards the changing rooms.

What is up with her? She stresses out over ridiculous things.

"So…" Peyton starts, her hands clasped together as she walks towards me.

I look up from the same bra Brooke was practically forcing me to buy a second ago.

"How are you Hales?" She asks, sounding awfully strange and nosy. That's odd; Peyton's not really somebody I would label as 'nosy', that'd be me.

I chew the inside of my lip, you know to atleast pretend to look thoughtful. "Uhhh, same as always, I guess."

She nods, continuously. What, has she got like some kind of thing in her neck, where she can't stop nodding? Maybe, it's a new found disease where the person affected by it can't stop…uh nodding. Okay, I really make myself think I'm a weirdo. That's bad. Actually, that's terrible. Just terrible.

"…You just look deep in thought, that's all." She remarks with a little shrug.

"Yeah, well that is because I am." I make a face. "I kind of wanna get this bra now."

Peyton shakes her head quickly. "Oh, oh no. Haley, our dear friend Brooke is going to have a field day with this, you know how much she likes to be right and um well…you know how much you hate to be wrong." She smirks at me, well…at least someone is excited for the upcoming catfight me and Brooke are about to have. Meow! I think she might be a lesbian. Kidding about both, Peyton's straighter that well…more straight than Brooke at least, who has kissed a couple of girls, uhm yeah she was drunk. Anyway, I love Brooke we just…well our personalities kinda clash.

"Who cares, I'm getting the bra." I answer, casually as I start to walk towards where Brooke had thrown it. "Wait, just don't…well, don't tell her." I point a finger at her and she nods solemnly.

Aha! That bra is mine. How lame is it that I'm getting excited about a bra? Hmm…yep quite lame, I suppose. I grin widely as I reach my hand out, about to claim it when another hand swoops in.

"That's mine." I state rudely. Well hey, it is. Besides she's like a grown woman, got to be at least thirty-five, okay maybe twenty-one.

She laughs, in a very patronising manner. "I don't think so sweetie." She smiles at me. Um, okay woman…this ain't an ad for Colgate. Ooh look at me! Shiny, white teeth that just go 'ting!' and make a little flash when I smile. This woman is ridiculous.

"Really?" I smile widely. "Well here, have it…" I push it towards her and she's about to take it! What the heck!? Has she never heard of being nice??? "Actually on second thought, no. I saw it first; I'm going to buy it. So there." I smile smugly.

The nameless bra-stealer looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hon, just give me the damn bra."

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Give it to me." She demands. Poor woman, she has no idea, who she's dealing with, does she?

I glare at her. "NO."

She reaches a disgustingly skinny hand out and tries to pull it from me. Of course I react quickly, I have great instinct, I know.

"You bitch!" She shrieks when I kick her on the shin. Ha-ha, I'm so evil but it's for a good reason, so that's okay. She quickly backs away, looking somewhat frightened and drops the bra to the floor.

"Yes, I really hope I get to see you again, too." I call after her as I claim my rightful prize and stalk over to the long checkout queue.

"Go Tutor-Girl!" Brooke yells as her and Peyton follow me. "Besides I knew you wanted that bra." She winks at me and Peyton laughs.

"That was really something." She tells me with a grin.

I shake my head as if I'm sooo disappointed, "Rabid Shoppers. They're crazy." I state and they both laugh. Am I actually funny? Hmm, I think I must be, I'm always making them and Nathan laugh. Oh my hero Nathan. Haven't really thought of him much today. Okay, who am I kidding; I was just trying to stay cool.

"I'm so proud of you." Brooke sniffs as she holds a hand up to cover her mouth, seemingly tearful. "Blondie, pass me a Kleenex." She mumbles to Peyton, "I'm getting all emotional, again."

I stare at her for a while. "Since when do you get emotional?" I ask, trust me; it's a hard thing to believe.

Damn science. Just…damn it! Wow. I never thought those words would pass my lips. What can I say, I'm a total nerd. But this is seriously so stupid; I mean why the hell anyone would need to know the stupid elements is beyond me. So retarded. I sigh frustrated, and flop down onto my bed, face down into the pillows. I want happy thoughts, happy thoughts…channel those happy thoughts, embrace the happy thoughts. Oh God, I sound like my freaking mother. Speaking of, my mom should be able to help me. Hmm, I wonder where she is. Yeah, uh she's one of those yoga type freaks. She always tells me to breathe and stay calm whenever I go off on one, which is like all the time. I have rage blackout issues. Whenever she tells me that, I'll be yelling in her face, once I uhhh kind of threw the remote control at her, um hellooo she was blocking the face of the, future father of my children– Milo Ventimiglia. He's so cute. All she did was look at me strangely and walk out, what can I say, I have a weird family life.

Speaking of cuties, Nathan. I wonder where he is right now…NO. Haley, NO! Dammit, stop letting him invade your thoughts. But he's so cute. Ew. I'm such a schoolgirl. I kick my legs on the bed and scream out in frustration. "Mom! I need some of your freaky herbal oils!" I yell as loudly as I can. I hear footsteps running up the stairs and smile to myself, I am such a brat, and i love it. I don't bother to turn around though, even when I feel someone standing in the doorway. "Are you just gonna stand there?" I mumble my words incoherent because of the five pillows that I've practically stuffed down my throat.

I hear a throaty chuckle. Oh my god, that's not my mom. "Just enjoying the view." He says in a teasing manner. Crap, Nathan! AGH! And I'm wearing like the tiniest cotton shorts ever, damn my friends, why do they insist on me buying such clothes. I quickly turn my body around to face him and sit up straight, pulling a pillow onto my lap. I'm blushing like a madwoman, I might add.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as I clear my throat.

He shrugs in that way I know something is wrong. I stick my bottom lip out and scrunch my nose whilst motioning for him to come forward.

He comes and sits down on the empty space beside me. I put my arm out but he stays in the same position. "I don't bite." I grin at him as he leans his head into my shoulder. See, that is something that most people don't know about Nathan. He, like a lot of other people can become very vulnerable, it's adorable. I get to comfort him. "What's wrong?" I ask softly, as I play with the top of his dark hair.

"Nothing." He mumbles. I don't bother to respond, I know he'll get fed up in a while and start to rant. "It's just…" Wow, didn't take that long. I remain quiet; don't want to scare the poor thing. Nathan turns around so he's facing me. He still doesn't speak, oh, he is so adorable and I've probably said that twenty times before. "What is wrong?" I whisper.

He stares at me for a while, my stomach practically turning all the way around in those five seconds and when he speaks his breath is hot against my cheek, giving me all these little tingly feelings. "Girl trouble?" I joke, and then curse myself mentally. Shit. Why did I have to go and say that? It better not be girl trouble, better not be…better not be! "Can't put the pipe down?" I snort at my own lame attempt at humour. God, I am ridiculous, I always complicate things even more, I'm such a goober.

Nathan looks at me, as it to say 'yeah right' or maybe he's thinking, 'what the fuck is she talking about'…I'm kinda clueless to the boys thoughts…always. "It's just, I love you Hales, and you know that, right?" He looks at me questioningly and I want so bad to tell him 'but not in the same way I do', he doesn't stay awake at night, sleepless and desperate to be in my arms, he doesn't want to kiss me every time he sees me, he doesn't want to spend every single moment with me, he doesn't want to be with me like that, period.

I gulp and nod. "It's just…well…"

"Haley, dear!"

Grrr. You know, I've never actually 'grred' out loud, I dunno...that would be weird, but then why do I 'Grr' in my mind? God, I'm sure not a freakish rambling dork.

I sigh, as i slowly climb off the bed, going to stand in my doorway. "What!?" I bellow at the top of my lungs.

My mom suddenly appears in the doorway, completely ignoring me when she sees Nathan sitting on the bed. "Nate!" She smiles brightly, as she pushes me out of the way and barges into my room. MY room! And MY Nathan! Blah.

"Hey Mrs James." Nathan replies, smiling, he looks nervous. i don't blame him, my parents can scare anyone plus I totally think my mom loves him more than I love him, must be some middle-aged crisis thing. Don't ask me.

I sigh loudly, and then i sigh again for good measure. "What is it mother?" I yawn, pretending to be annoyed and bored.

"Don't pretend to be annoyed and bored." Mom raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

I make a face and Nathan grins, obviously enjoying our mother-daughter bonding. "And sweetheart, do you think I use to make those ridiculous faces? Hmm???" She prods.

I roll my eyes and get excited, ahh what horrible comment shall I make? I swear, I'm, evil. I like.

"None." She nods, obviously sensing my terrible need to answer.

Nathan nods behind her; oh he knows how to get a rise from me. "Anyway, I was going to ask you; Pilates? Do you want to come?" She looks at me pleadingly.

I shake my head about ten times. "Mom. No. I do not want to go to Pilates, or whatever it's called." I groan.

My mom pouts, wow, does she really think that's going to work? "But it's great, you'll see...you'll feel like a whole new person soon enough!" She insists, God, is she a 'Pilates commercial' or something.

I huff as I walk back and forth across the room. "I don't want to feel like a whole new person! I like me as I am besides I can go all Bruce Lee on anyone's ass whenever I want." I beam proudly. I feel like this is one of those moments when they'd stick their chest out but well, uhm I am not a guy so NO. Besides, I am not a guy. "Right, Nate?" I narrow my eyes at him and he quickly nods his head, when my mom turns to look at him.

"Okay, fine." She mumbles. "But Pilates is not about violence, and nobody in this household will be violent. Do you understand?" My mom warns me.

Uh, whatever. It's not like I really go all Kung-Fu Hustle on people. That would be scary. "...Take an example from Nathan..." She continues. "He's such a sweet boy, he would never hurt a fly, would you Nate?" Oh my...this should be beeped. Has she ever even met the boy!? Damn. Yes, he is really sweet but he can be violent too, take that one time Peter Riley made a very uh inappropriate comment about me; Nathan almost broke the poor lads nose. Eh'. I loved it really, of course. It was an awesome moment. She oohs and ahhs and coos at him like a baby, as she gets closer too him. Oh gosh, poor Nathan, she's going for his cheeks. He slowly backs away, looking absolutely terrified but she grabs his cheeks before he can totally move. And...Ouch! She's squeezed them, Nathan grimaces in discomfort, and I stifle a giggle...oh, who am I kidding, I love it! I roar with laughter. But his face is just so creeped out and cute!

"Bye bye Haley-Bop." She waves goodbye to us, as she flounces out of the door. "Oh, and I must say, I do admire your taste." She winks at me. What in the world is she talking about? I glare at her, whatever she's talking about, I know it's not good. "It'll definitely match your skin-tone." She continues. "And why did you leave it in my room?" She asks, and then disappears. That's when it all comes back, oh no, the bra! She's not going to bring it here, is she? She better not.

And the bra comes flying. Can I roll my eyes? Can I? 'Cause I really want to. Landing perfectly on Nathans lap. I reach a hand out and slap myself on the forehead, really this time. I don't care what he thinks.

Nathan looks up from his lap and smirks, my mothers already halfway down the stairs now, "Want to tell me something Hales?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I groan like I'm so disgusted. Ahahaha, yeah right…I'll sure him how much I want to tell him something. Ooh kinky. I'm such an amateur perv. "You wish, Scott." I manage to get out, trying to avoid the lump in my throat.

Nathan laughs and comes closer towards me, he hands me the bra and I feel the sparks reverberating throughout my entire body…but then you already knew that's what happens. "You uh came here for a reason." I remind him as I walk over to my dresser and throw the bra on the other side of it.

Nathan stops mid-walk and looks like he's about to speak, but pauses and when he does speak they sound like nervous mumbles, "Yeah, um I just wanted to ask you if you think I should ask uhh, um Rachel out? It's just well…" He is so mean. He is so inconsiderate. And it is so not his fault. "Nathan." I quickly say, I want him to shut up about that Rach-Ho already. "If you want but she's a total slut, so I dunno. Unless that's what you're into." I ramble as I walk towards him and push him out of the door. "Now I need to study, lots, lots, lots so goodbye." I yell, as I slam my door shut and lean against it.

"Haley." I hear Nathan whine in confusion. "Open the door!" He shouts as he bangs on it.

"Nathan, go away. I'm studying!" I yell back, annoyed. What the heck!? Rach-Ho? When did he get interested in her? I hate life. Sucks.

There's silence and I feel slightly disappointed that he's left already. I quickly walk to my bed and pull my top off, well might as well try the damn bra on, again. It'll cheer me up. I jump when I hear a thud behind me. "Nathan!" I scream, before I even turn around.

Nathan chuckles and wow was that just a blush I saw? Okay, I'm crazy, someone slap me now. …And my chest is exposed to him! Oh My God! I think I'm going to die of embarrassment, floor; swallow me, NOW. I do have a bra on though, it's still embarrassing! I quickly reach down and grab my shirt, pulling it on over my head. "Was it really necessary for you to come back in here?" I glare at him, both hands on my hips. "Honestly…" I shake my head and continue. "Why don't you just listen to me for once..." And even though I'm yelling at him, he still doesn't listen! Instead, he comes close and brings his arms out, what is with this boy? He's like freakin' Barney, I want a hug! I dunno, not that I'm complaining, any excuse to be touchy-feely with him. I drop my arms in defeat and can't help but grin as he comes closer, but instead of hugging me, he tentatively places his lips on mine.

Oh God, I think I am about to die. What should I do? What should I freaking do!!??? Uh, you big doofus, this is the moment you've been waiting for since like forever. Oh yeah. I push myself closer, as he pulls away, and looks at me, confused and nervous, he seems. I want to say something, and I know he does too. Instead I crash my lips onto his; this feels amazing, but kind of awkward too. Non-the-less, incredible. I can't believe it.

**-Claps hands together excitedly- Is it okay for me to get excited at my own story or should someone Dr Phil my ass? Oh what the hell.**

**WHEEEEE! WOOOOOOOT WOOOOT WOOT!!!! Whew. I really needed to do that. ILOVEYOUALL that's why I ended it like that (even though it was a bit blah); I figured I should be nice. One chapter left, so sad. I will hence, WILL post it before Christmas Eve though; it'll be a little retarded if I just leave it dragging on. Thanks to everybody who's reading and enjoying…and replying heheh. You all rock my socks –giggles like a little girl with her first crush- God Bless. Heh. I never even say that, wtf:)**


	4. Santa Baby

**Here is chapter 4...the final one. Ooooh -waves hands around like some kind of fortune telling freak- oooooh Weirdo.**

**Anywhoo...yes, here it is, i hope it's not utterly rubbish and i hope it is kinda up to par. Thankyous everybody, _again_ hehe.**

**GOD BLESS even though i never say that. Heh.**

**4.**

**Santa Baby**

"So what happened next? Tell me. Tell me!" Brooke shrieks, jumping up and down on the sofa.

I grin and shake my head, pretending to concentrate on the M&M's in the bowl in front of me. "Brooke. I've told you about ten times already plus you were there." I point out.

"Haley!" Brooke whines and sits back down again.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Aw, tell her Hales. Tell the poor girl, again."

I grin, ah how I love to torture peoples. It feels wonderful, to say the least. "Okay, fine." I finally agree.

"Yay!" Brooke claps her hands together excitedly and Peyton quickly puts her glass down onto the coffee table. Uh, okay. This is new. "What?" Peyton pouts when Brooke and I stare at her. "I wanna know too."

I smile happily, "Okay, ready? Let's go back to uh… yesterday." It all happened so fast.

_Instead I crash my lips onto his…_

_After about five seconds we both pulled away slowly. Nathan looked at me and that was when I almost freaked out. Wasn't he all hot for Rach-ho a second ago?_

"_Nathan." I sighed, oh God, that didn't sound too uh needy, did it?_

_Nathan stared at me for a couple of second before he finally spoke. "Haley, what's going on?"_

_Nuh-uh, okay that is it! "What's going on?" I practically shouted. "You freaking kissed me!" I pushed him back and he went tumbling onto the floor. Now, if it was any other time I would have been laughing my ass off, but well this is not a funny situation so I'm keeping my big donkey-sounding mouth zipped up. Even though I kind of, do want to laugh._

"_Ow!" Nathan winced as he rubbed his butt. "Hales. What the fuck was that for?" Nathan grumbled as he stood up._

_I glared at him as I placed a hand on my hips. "I'll tell you what that was for Nathan Scott…you kissed me and then you're asking what's going on!?" I shrieked. "What is that about?" Nathan was about to say something but I could most definitely not let him have the last word. "I'm not finished. You know what; you're an ass! A pompous, self-absorbed ass! I cannot believe you at times, and why did you kiss me? Shouldn't that be Rach-ho? God, you are just…you're such an ass! The assiest ass ever! You…ass." I mumbled weakly at the end of my little rant._

_Nathan makes a face at me. "Uh, yeah…wanna say ass again?" He grinned._

_Ugh. "This is not funny, you ass!"_

"_Hales." Nathan pouted as he walked towards me. "You kissed me back." He pointed out._

_Oh, yeah. "Um, no I didn't." I insisted._

"_Um, yeah you did." Nathan accused me._

_I narrowed my eyes at him, "You go first. Why did you kiss me?" I asked, with hope. Maybe he does feel the same?_

_Nathan shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I, I just don't know Haley." He shrugged once more and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. Okay, he did not just say that. Why do males even exist? The idiotic things._

_I swallowed and looked down. "Nathan, please just go."_

"_Haley." He said as he took a hold of my upper arm. "What's going on with you?"_

_What's going on with me? Gah. Boys are weird creatures. I refused to meet his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this."_

_I heard Nathan sigh as he let go of my arm. "Okay, fine." _

"_I love you." I mumbled as he's about to walk out of the door._

_Nathan laughed slightly. "I know. I love you too."_

_That's when I looked up at him, "No Nathan. I love you. I love love you." I told him, making sure to emphasise on the second 'love'._

"_What?" Nathan sputtered as he walked back. Uh, okay. That was the reaction I was hoping for._

_I quickly looked down at my hands, "Yeah. Um there it is." I looked at him, I want to know what's going on with him. "Say something." I pleaded._

_Nathan shook his head, his mouth kept shut. Damn! At a time when I want him to open his trap he keeps it firmly shut. "I…I don't know." He stuttered._

"_You don't know what?"_

"_I don't know what to say." He mumbled as he walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Haley, I gotta go." He gave me a small smile._

_I laughed bitterly, "Okay, fine. Be a coward, don't say anything to me and go do whatever you like with Rach-ho." I ranted as I give him the most evilest of glares._

"_Hales…"_

"_No way. Get out and FYI you're an ass! A big, fat, pompous, ugly ass who is a liar!" I shouted loudly, thank God know one is in the house. Not that they'd think it was weird, I act like this on a regular basis. _

_Nathan looked like he was about to protest but I wouldn't have it. Oh, no I won't. I narrowed my eyes at him, as if to say not one more word from you mister. Nathan dropped his shoulders and walked away. God, what an uh…ass._

"Dude, that sucks." Brooke moans.

"Yeah, I know but the next bit was awesome, remember?" I smile widely.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke and Peyton both nod. "Just tell us again."

I roll my eyes and laugh, I really am thrilled to tell them again. "Okay so…"

_I fell down onto my bed, face down in the pillows. I do that quite often, don't i? Wow. Right then, I feel like one of those kids from one those lameass but amazing shows. You know, 'nobody loves me! Everybody hates me! You don't know me! Let me cut my wrists and go get drunk 'cause dude, that is soo cool and I wanna be a rebel. Let's be total delinquents. How awesome. Oh my God, those two are dating!? No way. He's such a hottie, she's like a nerd or something.'_

_Yes, I do watch those shows, they're addictive what can I say. What I don't understand is though, how could Nathan kiss me and then act like it's no big deal? I mean, what kind of a moron does that? Ugh._

_"Haleeeey!" I heard someone call my name as I walkd into the mall, Peyton by my side._

_"What?" I barked, as I turned around._

_"Ooh, so hostile. Well I have something that will cheer you up." An elf dressed-Brooke grinned at me. Aw, how cute. What is with her? She's like the Easter Bunny or something. Oh yeah, this is Christmas. She's like one of Santas little helpers then._

_I yawned, not bothering to cover my mouth and both Brooke and Peyton made a face. "What's that?" I grumbled._

_Peyton was grinning then too, uh freaks. Brooke took a hold of my shoulders and turned me around and then pointed at the fake Santa. Damn these people who fill us poor childrens minds with this rubbish! They just...one time when I went to the mall to see the Santa when I was like nine well that was a time i'll never forget. The freaking Santa's beard fell off! Adults are liars. I am such a mature one, aren't I? _

_"Have a go on Santa's lap." Brooke grinned at me, yet again._

_"Thanks." I laughed a little. "But i'll pass." Is she crazy? I'm not going sitting on some guys lap, he's probably a total perv._

_Peyton shook her head. "I think you might want to listen to her on this one." She was also smiling like someone's given her a million dollars._

_Before I could run away from them both, Brooke grabbed hold of my right hand and was practically dragging me to the "Santa". Oh Boy. She even pushed ahead in the queue! _

_"Brooke." I scolded her, 'You can't do that, all these little children have been waiting ages for their turn." I whispered, slightly pissed._

_"Oh, they'll get over it." She said, with a flick of her hands._

_"So, I hope you've been a good girl this year."_

_Oh My God! I couldn't help but giggle. God, i'm such a schoolgirl. But then I remembered i'm was still mad at him._

_"Nathan." I said hushed. "What are you doing?" I asked incredolously. This is very weird, Nathan Scott is not the type of boy that would dress up as Father Christmas. Wow._

_"Haley. Shut up." He warned me. "No one can find out about this, I don't even though how Brooke talked me into this..." He stopped to glare at Brooke, who grinned at him in return._

_"Oh, shut up mister." She shook a finger at him, "You know you wanted to."_

_"I did not!" Nathan mumbled angrily. Brooke stuck her tongue out at him, before practically shoving me onto his lap and skipping off._

_I buried my face in my hands. "Oh, my God. This is so embarrassing." _

_"Uh, yeah it is. For me though, not you. I mean, you get to sit on a incredibly hot Santa's lap. Lucky thing." Nathan winked at me. Okay, why am I talking to this incredibly hot but concieted $$? _

_"Hey! Can you stop flirting with that chick you big fake doofus!" A boy who looks about ten shouted from the line._

_I laughed and Nathan narrowed his eyes at him. "Someone is definitely getting coal. You just made my naughty list!" He yelled at the boy._

_"Nathan!" I said, as I slapped him across the arm. "Leave the poor kids alone."_

_Nathan smiled at me, and I almost melted then. Is it totally wrong that i'm slightly turned on by him dressed in a Santa Clause outfit complete with matching white beard and a goofy hat? _

_"I'm sorry Hales." _

_"Nathan, it's my fault." I sighed._

_Nathan laughed then, "What? No Hales, it's not...I..."_

_I quickly interrupted him, "I think we should go some place else."_

_Nathan nodded, "Yeah." I got up off his lap and he stood up aswell. "Okay, sorry kids. Santa needs a break." That's all he is going to say? I guess Santa's not even prone to the strange and dumb male mind._

_Nathan quickly grabbed my hand as he lead me a nearby stall. "Okay, Hales I am sorry about before." He apologised, and shrugged in such an adorable way. Aww! He looks like a little, lost boy._

_"Nathan. I don't think this is right, I mean I don't think i'm going to be able to be around you." I explained. Nathan looked at me questioningly. "You don't feel the same." I mumbled in defeat. It was such a sad and um Hallmark type moment. I felt like I should have made little sniffling noises._

_"I love you."_

_I groaned then, "Nathan. Don't. Okay, I know you love me you just don't love love me..." Before I could even continue, I was pushed against the nearby wall, Nathan's lips full against mine. Soon enough, his tongue was licking against my bottom lip and I succumbed. Darn, he is an awesome kisser. I totally should have snagged him a couple of years back. I kissed him back with just as much pressure, my tongue and lips matching his every movement._

_After what felt like forever, we both pulled away slowly. Whew. That was some kiss. I was about to demand an answer but he spoke first._

_"I love, love you too." He smiled at me widely and I couldn't help but sigh with relief and excitement. He love loves me too! "I have for a long time now, I was just too much of a wuss to do anything about it." He shrugged. "...But I finally knew that I had to tell you, I...it was too hard to just be friends with you."_

_I smiled at him just as widely and answered him not with words but with a kiss, our mouths attached in seconds as he pulled me down. I suppose it is a rediculous sight. It looked like i'm getting it on with Santa. That's gross._

_"So, have you been naughty or nice this year?" Nathan whispered, as he kissed the bridge of my nose, I could almost feel his smirk._

_"Most definitely nice." I winked at him, as I pulled his face towards mine, for another kiss. "I can't believe you'd even doubt it." I whispered against his lips as I kissed him again._

_A sudden disgusted cry has us jolting apart. "Mommy! They're doing it Mommy, they're doing it!! Santa and this lady are doing it!" A little girls voice shrieked. Poor thing. She'll probably be scarred for life._

_Oh my Lord. I realize just then that I was practically on top of Nathan, in a crowded mall...for the entirety of Tree Hill to see! I quickly stood up and Nathan laughed as the little girls Mom muttered something about 'filthy, over-sexual creatures' or something. I feel for that girl, her mom sounds like mine, except well...my mom would encourage me to get it on. Uhm, yeah._

_I grabbed the hat on top of Nathan's head and covered my face with it. _

_"Haley! I know you're embarrassed, but give me the hat back, nobody can know it's me!" Nathan ordered, he sounded petrified. _

_"So what." I mumbled and he shrugged as he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him._

"That is so sweet." Brooke coos.

"It really is." Peyton chips in.

"I know." I grin at them both, I can't believe me and Nathan are together again! This is all so surreal.

"Speak of the Devil." Brooke quips, as I turn around when I hear the door opening.

"Hey." I greet Nathan with a smile.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever you, Make my wish come true...

"Hey yourself." He replies, as he leans in and kisses me softly.

"Okay, so that's our cue." Peyton points to Brooke as she stands up and takes her hand.

"But...but they're so cute! I wanna watch, it's like a movie but better!" Brooke pouts. "Oh my God! Okay, let's get out!" Brooke shouts in horror and disgust as one of Nathan's hands crawl up my shirt and I giggle. "You can stop now. Stop!" She screams at us as she takes one of Peytons hands this time and runs out of the room.

Nathan and I both laugh as he leans back against the couch, once they've both left. "So, what did you wish for Christmas this year?" Nathan asks against my ear, as I lean against him.

"Well, I already got it." I whisper, as I turn around to face him.

Nathan nods knowingly. "Same here." He smiles at me as he kisses my forehead.

I sigh as I lean my head onto his lap, this has definitely been the best Christmas ever and the day hasn't even come yet.

Baby all I want for Christmas is You.

**Um. Yes, I stole that 'mommy, they're doing it!' line from Roswell. Darn. I miss that show. I think it's time for some Roswell-Time. Hehe. Did you like it? I hope so. Me –makes heart motions- You. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**& review like you've never reviewed before :)**


End file.
